Pan's Little Princess
by Itzyami
Summary: Faith's mother always urged her to marry someone rich to provide a nice and easy life for her family, and she was fine with it. But when she is to finally be married, she feels trapped. Her one chance to escape reunites her with an older brother who hated her when he left and gives her a sadistic love.
1. Faith

_~3 Years Ago~_

 _"Felix!" a 14 year old girl with blonde hair runs up the hill with her friend behind her as they look for her older brother. "Danny, do you see Felix anywhere?"_

 _"Calm down, Faith," Danny says, trying to comfort her. They run a little farther and see a group of boys dancing around a fire. Faith and Daniel look at the group in confusion. Why are all these boys gathered up and dancing?_

 _"Look! It's Felix!" Faith cries, pointing at the figure standing still. They run up to him and Faith begins tugging on Felix's hand. "Big brother please come home! Mother and father will be furious if you don't come back!"_

 _"Who cares about them?" Felix asks, emotionless as he stares at the fire._

 _"You don't have to care about them, but what about your sister?" demands Danny. "If you anger them, they will take it out on your sister." A look of guilt flashes on Felix's face but it quickly disappears as it appeared._

 _"You forget, I hate my sister," Felix reminds them, causing Faith to lose her grip on his sleeve. The look on her face gave him so much guilt, but he mentally reminds himself that it's all her fault his life was crap._

 _"Please return with me," begs Faith, tearing up. "Please don't let them hurt me."_

 _"Why don't you go with her?" a new voice interrupts. The three turn to see a boy with a cape covering his face. "Your sister is quite desperate for you. Besides, if you change your mind, I will always be here waiting for you." Growling, Felix obeys the boy and walks toward his house with Danny following him._

 _"Thank you," Faith says to the boy before running after the other two. After they leave, the boy takes off his hood and smirks._

 _"I've finally found you, my loyal one," the boy states, and resumes playing his pipes._

* * *

 _"I'll leave you two now," Danny says as they get closer to Felix and Faith's house. "Before your mom catches you with me." Faith smiles sadly at him and hugs him as Felix leaves, rolling his eyes at the two. Danny and Faith had fancied each other for two years, but her mother refused her daughter falling for a 'pathetic boy with no money'. As a result, they two hid the fact that they are still friends for each other._

 _"Thanks for helping me find him," Faith whispers, pecking his cheek. "Who knows what she would've done to me?"_

 _"I'll save you one day," he promises. "One day I'll get wealthy and I'll come save you." Crying, the two share a sweet kiss before departing._

 _"Where were you?!" screeches their mother as they enter the house. Felix ignores her as Faith flinches under her mother's glare. "You!" She points at Faith. "Your dancing and singing lessons are early tomorrow morning! You should be practicing! Not running off to play! How do you expect to marry a rich man if you aren't talented or beautiful?" Their father then enters the living room, walking in drunk._

 _"It's you, isn't it?" accuses their father, pointing at Felix. "You distracted her didn't you, boy?"_

 _"No, he didn't!" Faith defends, but is dragged off by her mother. She is taken to another room, leaving Felix alone to deal with their father, but he remains emotionless except the hate radiating off his glare._

 _"Don't you look at your father like that," the man grunts, trying to stand up straight. Felix merely chuckles darkly at his attempt to seem scary._

 _"Hard to fear a man who can't even stand," Felix retorts. His insult causes his father's anger to rise and his father hits Felix across the face with his glass mug. The sound of breaking glass evokes a scream from the girls as they return to the room just in time to see Felix continuously stabbing his father with the broken glass. Although he does not die from the impact, both Felix and their father were bleeding intensely. Felix had a trail of blood leaking on his face as their father lies on the ground with the bottle still embedded in his stomach, crying for help. A scar is already forming on his face."I've had it in this house. Good riddance, I hope you all rot in hell." With those words, Felix slams the door and leaves, ignoring the cries of his mother and sister._

 _Faith runs out the house a few seconds later, after their father dies from loss of blood, hoping Felix does not meet the same fate. She sees him just before he reaches the village and grabs him._

 _"I thought I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you anymore!" he hisses, whipping his arm away._

 _"Please, it's not too late, you can still come back," Faith pleads. "I don't want to lose you too." Tears well up in her eyes as she stands on her tip toes to wipe away the blood on Felix. Felix allows her to do so, but immediately retracts when she is done. He grips her neck, pinning her against a nearby tree and causing her to gasp in horror._

 _"Ever since you were born, that old man and wretched wench hated me and called me useless," Felix whispers to her. " I've had it here in this hell hole. You can live an empty life if you want, but I'm done. I'm going to be free." Faith lets out another gasp and falls when Felix releases her and walks away. Instead of getting up and going home, Faith simply sits on the ground, crying over the loss of her brother and her father._

* * *

~Present~

* * *

Now 16, Faith still lives under her mother's strict rules and pressures. The only changes are her looks, but she is still a scared girl, unsure of what to do without her brother. The brother that hated her and left her, but he was her pillar. Despite the cruel treatment from her mother, she did love her, but sometimes she wondered if the feeling was mutual.

"Faith, darling, get up!" her mother calls. Groaning, she opens her eyes to see sunlight shining right in her eyes. Knowing that her mother is not a patient woman, she ignores the pain in her eyes and gets dressed. When she finishes, she comes to the kitchen to see her mother muttering angrily to herself. "That pathetic beggar, Danny, visited again. I told you to never see him again! I don't care if he says he'll become rich to marry you, he's poor right now! When he's rich he can come, until then, you better stay away from that street rat!"

Sighing, Faith nods and does as her mother said. Ever since Felix left and their father died, her mother had pushed her even more to marry a rich man. She understood that being poor had its down sides, but she was not comfortable with the idea of marrying for money. Especially when she did not love any of them and the men her mother picked are all old enough to be her father. She and Danny had loved each other long ago, until her mother broke them apart. Sure being in love at ages 12-14 seems childish, but she knows what love is when she feels it.

* * *

"Tonight's the night," her mother reminds her. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes mother," she replies sadly. "Be seen but not heard. Remain graceful and carry the air of a princess."

"That's my girl," her mother giggles. "Mother loves you, now go find a big fish!"

"You go ahead mother, I need a moment of air," Faith replies. This wasn't the first time these moments happened. Every time it was the same. Her mother would remind her how she regretted her marriage to Faith's father. Even if they were deeply in love when they started, over the years the lack of money in their household broke them apart. In return, Faith would frown, then her mother would comfort her before telling her the same words.

"You'll learn one day that love isn't as strong as you think," she repeats to Faith. "Mother loves you, and I want you happy, but you won't be happy with some poor beggar off the street like that Danny kid. Trust me. I'll go in first." Her mother strokes her cheeks before handing Faith her invitation and entering the large mansion.

Faith stands there, feeling as if everything is passing her by as she shrinks. Everyone passed her without so much a glance in her direction.

"Pardon me for asking, but what are you doing out here?" a voice asks, and Faith jumps, startled. She turns to see a boy with light brown hair wearing fine clothes. She checks him out, trying to figure what kind of person this boy is. His clothes implied that he may be rich, but he is certainly no royal or noble. And his eyes, those green eyes... Something about him is so familiar. Despite his innocent face, his eyes held a kind of darkness to them, as if he is the Dark One that everyone feared. "Hello? I was talking to you, love." She blushes at the nickname, causing him to smirk at her in amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude by staring, but I've never seen you around here before," she says, looking down. With her eyes on the ground, Faith can see his feet approaching her and soon his slim fingers slowly and gently tilt her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact with him again. The darkness in his eyes sent fear throughout her body, but she refuses to let him see that.

"I don't step out much," he answers, moving her face around to inspect her. What the hell is he doing? She lets out a sigh of relief when he finally releases her chin with a boyish smirk. "Now I asked you a question, what are you doing out here?" The tone in his voice held amusement from her fear and a slight bit of annoyance.

"I was too nervous to enter," Faith answers quickly, scared of angering him. She mentally slaps herself for allowing a boy only about a year older than her to scare her so much. Her mother's much worse, so why is she trembling so much under his gaze? "What about you?"

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing," the boy replies sarcastically, holding up an invitation and quirking his eyebrow. The way he speaks to her is enough to make her blood boil. Who does he think he is? Didn't his parents teach him manners?

"I mean why are you standing out here when there is a party inside?" Faith asks again, being more specific as she holds back her anger. Her mother's voice continues chastising her, reminding her to never speak poorly with men. You can never be too careful since you don't know who holds how much power. Until you have power, you should be weary of others.

"You're doing the same thing," the boy retorts, smirking as her anger simply rises the longer she talks to him. At the sight of her glare, he playfully lifts his hands, as if surrendering. "Fine, if you must know, I was on my way to the party and I come across a little _lost_ girl blocking my way." The way he addresses her infuriated her. How dare he treat her like a child when he is about the same age?

"I'm not lost, I know exactly where I am. Now feel free to move along," Faith growls, stepping out of the way and gesturing with her hand. However she only seem to amuse him more. "What?"

"You've got fire," the boy states, chuckling. "I like fire. Therefore, I like you." Faith blushes at his words. No boy's been so open about that to her before. The feelings he gave her made her forget her feelings for Danny for just a bit.

"We don't even know each other," Faith points out, stepping back from the arm that he offered her."My mother wouldn't like that."

"Such a shame, you're one who blindly obeys her parents," the boy sighs sarcastically again, making Faith glare at him. "You really waste your glorious fire, love."

"It's also called stranger danger," Faith retorts, wanting to rip off his head. Even though her mother isn't there, her voice still lingers in Faith's head.

'Stupid girl!' her mother's voice rings. 'Men want pretty girls who close their mouths. Just look beautiful and hold in your emotions until the end of the wedding. Play princess to every man, you never know how rich they might be.' The scolding voice repeats in her mind and she realizes her mistakes.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologizes, holding back her annoyance behind a fake sorry look. Rolling his eyes, the boy hooks their arms together and begins leading her in.

"Peter," the boy states.

"What?" asks Faith, confused. Peter mentally growls, nearly letting his anger show. He is not one who like to repeat himself, but for now he had to hide his true self until he catches his target.

"My name is Peter," he repeats as he thinks of ways to punish her later. Outside, Peter smiles kindly at her.

"Oh, in that case, I'm Faith," she felt strange, how one second he scared her and the next she could feel so comfortable by his side. Her hand in his just feels so right, how they perfectly intertwine amazes her. She and Danny always had to adjust their hands to fit, but here, this stranger's fingers coupled her slender ones just fine.

'This will be much easier than I expected,' thinks Peter as he smirks down at the blushing naive girl next to him.

* * *

"I've never enjoyed myself this much at balls," Faith confesses as Peter twirls her. Never had she laughed so much at a ball. She was always just there to catch eyes and attempt to capture the heart of a rich man. Her goal was always to find someone rich, looks and age did not matter as long as his money can make up for it. But here, she finds herself enjoying Peter's company very well even if they danced most of the night and barely talked. He had made her blush so many times she lost count simply by peering into her eyes or moving his eyebrows. His touches make her skin tingle and his voice makes her heart beat so fast.

"Neither have I," he replies. "Maybe it's who you dance with that matters." Peter smiles at her. Yet she couldn't help but blush and smile back. The longer she stares into his green eyes, the more it feels as if she is falling under a spell.

'Maybe this is what love feels like?' she wonders, unknowing that Peter is actually attempting to cast a spell on her. "I've yet to ask you, but where do you reign from?"

"Oh, a place that children would go to in their dreams," Peter answers smoothly.

"Really?" she asks. "Is it that beautiful there?" Her innocence causes him to chuckle.

"Of course, but every place is missing something," Peter reminds her, adding to her curiosity.

"And what is that?" asks Faith, completely interested in seeing this prince's land, if he is a prince.

"A princess," he says, leaning closer to her. Her breath hitches in her throat. He really is a prince! Is this where she will meet her prince charming? "And I believe you would make the perfect princess for me." A blush makes its way onto her face again as he strokes her cheek with the backside of his hand. His rough hand against her soft cheek heats her face up even more.

"Are you proposing to me?" she asks. In this time, it's not unusual for the richer classes to propose on the first meeting, but just in case it would be wise to ask. However her question makes him chuckle again, a darker one this time.

"If that's what you'd like to call it," answers Peter. His mysteriousness induces her interest in him and his land. And he's a prince! Her mother would be so proud!

"Faith!" her voice's mother rings. She quickly turns her head to see her mother's bright yellow gown. "Faith come here!" Faith smiles back at her mother.

"Peter, come meet my mother!" Faith cries happily, still looking at her mother. "She'll be please to..." Her voice trails off when she turns back to him, only to realize he is gone and she is alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"Faith come here right this instant!" her mother commands, temper rising. Knowing not to provoke her, Faith hurries over. "What are you doing?!"

"Mother! I met a prince! His name is Peter," she tells her mother happily. "And he proposed to me! Oh mother, he was handsome and he says his land is like a dream! You must meet him later." Her smile fades when her mother continues wearing a scowl.

"You will not be marrying him, but Lord Erick," her mother states sternly, causing her to frown.

"What? Mother why?" Faith cries in horror. How could she pick such a man?! "Mother, he's four times my age and he's only a lord! The one I met earlier is a prince!" Her mother growls and slaps her, not enough to cause a mark but enough for her to feel pain, before pulling her behind a curtain.

"You stupid girl! What have I taught you?!" she scolds. "Make sure you know who they are! Lord Erick is well known across the land. Have you heard of anyone named Prince Peter? You foolish wench, he might be some stable boy masquerading as a prince to capture idiotic girls like you!" Her words felt like another slap to the face. Her mother is right. How could she have been so foolish? Then she remembers back to her first impression of him.

 _She turns to see a boy with light brown hair wearing fine clothes. She checks him out, trying to figure what kind of person this boy is. His clothes implied that he may be rich, but he is certainly no royal or noble. And his eyes, those green eyes..._

There is no Prince Peter in the Enchanted Forest. Peter might not even be his real name. "We all know who Lord Erick is and we are sure he is a rich man, so you will marry him tomorrow night. Tonight, he's asked for your company back at his estate. Make sure you reel in this shark."

"Yes mother," sighs Faith. This is it. Tonight is her last night as a maiden. Tomorrow she is to be wedded to someone old enough to be her father, possibly even her grandfather. The thought disgusted her, but at least a marriage with such a rich man will ensure her to a luxurious life style and her mother will live the rest of her life well. Even if she won't be happy, at least her mother will be and that is enough, right?

"Come, I will take you to meet Lord Erick right away," her mother urges. "And remember what I taught you. Look pretty, respond only when he asks, but keep your opinions to a minimum." Nodding, Faith always her mother to take her out from under the curtain. "Oh Lord Erick!" A man with graying hair turns to the mother and daughter and waves to them.

'Here we go,' Faith groans inward.

* * *

The night and Faith's freedom slipped away rather quickly since all Faith did the rest of the night is walk by Lord Erick's side and allow him to show her off as his new fiance. Now they are arriving at his mansion, which screams wealth, but it feels like nothing to Faith anymore. Before, she would most likely wonder how much jewels or money she can get from marrying such a man, but after meeting Peter, she couldn't help but ask for Peter to really be a prince and come save her. Faith hates the fact that she is being shallow about such a thing, preferring a younger and more handsome boy to an old man, but who can blame her? Imagine waking up next to a man old enough to be your father every day for the rest of your life. She could not even imagine producing an heir for this man. Just the thought causes her to shudder. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all.

"Layla will bring you to your room," Lord Erick states, waving one of the maids over. "After you change, be sure to come to my chambers." He winks at her and Faith mentally gags, but hides it behind a fake smile and nods. "I love quiet ones like you." His hand runs down her back slightly before he parts ways with her.

"Please follow me, my lady," Layla requests and leads Faith to a dark brown wooden door. As it opens, Faith gasps at the beautiful bedroom. Lord Erick certainly lived up to his name as the richest man in the district. The chandelier in the middle of the room is made of crystals and glass. Her large bed had white silk on it and an amazing mattress. The shelves and other furniture were made with smooth, white wood. "I hope you find your room to your liking, my lady."

"Yes, thank you," Faith replies quietly as Layla exits the room. On the bed is a cotton nightgown with long sleeves and a skirt that ends around mid thigh, so high that it would reveal most of her legs. Knowing it's probably the only piece of clothing that man will give her tonight, she groans and puts it on. "I wish I can escape."

About an hour later, Lord Erick's familiar voice can be heard from outside.

"Let me see my lovely bride!" he cackles and Faith flinches, hearing crashing sounds of the vases outside.

"She is right inside, my lord," Layla states. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Faith immediately stands up and fixes her dress, attempting to cover as much as possible.

"My lord," she greets quietly. Her heart beats faster and faster as he nears her, swaying side to side from his drunk state. However unlike when her heart was beating for Peter, this time it beats from fear.

"Why didn't you go to my chambers like I told you to?" he demands, crashing into a nearby shelf. The fallen furniture causes Faith to shriek, but no one comes in to help. Faith backs up as he stalks toward her until she hits a wall. "No matter, my room or yours, it doesn't matter." In less than five seconds, Lord Erick puts his bottle of wine on a nearby shelf and pins her to the wall, his mouth attacking her neck as she struggles to get him off.

"Please my lord, this isn't right!" she begs, tearing at how dirty it felt.

"It will soon, my dear," he replies, not getting off. Her eyes widen as one of his hands lowers itself to her legs. While it made her feel completely devastated, it also freed one hand. She grabs the bottle and smashes it on his head. He lets out a loud groan and some curses before following to the ground with a bloody head. When she realizes what she did, Faith lets out another shriek and throws the bottle down, accidentally causing it to smash into his head one final time.

"What have I done?!" she gasps, remembering the scene between her brother and her father years ago. "I've killed someone. I'm a horrible person!" Faith lets out a bloodcurdling scream at the fact and falls to the ground. At that moment, she catches a glimpse of the balcony in the corner of her eye. Slowly, Faith walks toward the window in a zombie-like state. 'If I killed someone, I deserve to die too. I killed someone out of selfishness. I killed so I could live. I deserve to die.' Finally she reaches the railings. Placing one foot on the bottom, Faith prepares herself to jump.

Suddenly the door slams open, and a familiar person runs in after slamming the door.

"Peter!" cries Faith. There is the green eyed boy she met a few hours ago, still in his handsome attire.

"Don't do it!" Peter pleads, pulling her back in the room as she cries in his chest.

"I'm a horrible person, I killed someone!" she screams, thrashing around as Peter holds her tightly.

"You didn't kill him! He's still alive!" Peter shouts over her breakdown, causing her to stop fighting and look at him with surprise. "He's still breathing. And even if you killed him, he deserved it. He's an adult!"

"Peter what am I going to do?" cries Faith, tugging at him. "Even if I didn't kill him, he's probably going to have me killed tomorrow!" She shocks Peter by pushing him away and grabbing the balcony's railings again. "I rather die quickly than have him torture me!" But once again, Peter grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"What if I say there's a way?" he asks, a strange glint in his eyes as he smirks at her. "What if I say I can save you? Bring you to a place where no one knows you? Somewhere you can start over?" It all seems like a dream come true to her, but how can she trust him? It can't be any worse than this right? Sensing her hesitation, Peter decides to add, "And you will be my princess there." Those last words got her. Maybe this is her chance at love. Maybe this is her chance to be free. And his voice is so sincere... Instead of asking him any questions like why is he here or where will they be going like she should have, Faith naively agrees.

"Take me away," Faith pleads. Peter wraps his arms around her and before she knows it, they are flying through the sky. She begins thrashing again out of fear. "What's going on?! Why are we flying?! How is this happening?!"

"I'd stop thrashing if I were you, princess, you'd be surprised at how easily it is to slip through my arms," taunts Peter, causing her to stop. The tone in his voice has completely changed. It is no longer the soft, sweet, and sincere tone she heard just a while back, no. Now it sounded menacing, threatening, and simply terrifying to her.

"Peter, where are we going?" she asks, knowing it would be best not to get on his bad side if he knows magic. Smirking, Peter looks down at her and points to the second star on the right.

"We're going to Neverland," answers Peter. He waves a hand over her face and Faith's vision fades to black. The last thing she sees is an evil grin on Peter and the dark look in his eyes.


	2. Neverland

**Warning: This chapter can get a bit gruesome.**

Groaning, Faith sits up while holding her head.

"Careful, don't push yourself," a familiar voice mocks, and a few snickers follow.

"Peter? Is that you?" Faith asks, groaning still. As she massages her head, memories of the night before rush through her head. No longer relaxed, Faith jumps in her spot and whips her head around to scan her surroundings. Next to her are brown boots that soon lead up to the face of the boy from last night. Since she heard snickers earlier, she tries to find the others. Behind them is a group of boys that range from the ages of 5-17. Their menacing grins cause her to clutch the hem of her night gown in fear. "Peter, where are we?"

"Welcome to Neverland, princess," Peter taunts, roughly pulling her by her arm to force her to her feet.

"What's going on?" she asks, fear evident in her voice. He continues teasing her by quirking an eyebrow as he pretends to think.

"Well, last night you begged me to take you away," he answers casually. "So I did."

"I know _that,_ but I mean why did you save me?" asks Faith. Then something hits her. "Oh god, my mother! Peter please! We have to go back and save my mother!" Not even thinking, she grabs the leg of his trousers and grips them tightly, which seems amusing to the boys surrounding them since they begin to laugh. "Please Peter, take my mother away from that world too!" Her requests seem to have made him mad, for his eyes narrow with anger.

"Adults are not welcome here," he hisses, and Faith lets out a whimper when he drags her up to her feet again. The fear gets worse when Peter puts on a fake smile and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Forget that life, forget who was with you. Here, you can be free! Just like you've always wanted!"

"I'm sure there's a catch somewhere," she replies, trying to get out from under her arm.

"Smart girl," he chuckles. "But not smart enough. You followed a complete stranger to another realm, did not think about your choices at all, and you never expected danger." Peter circles her as he lists her idiotic mistakes, making her feel like a sheep being pushed in by a wolf. "But yes, there is a catch. The catch is that you will stay here in Neverland as my princess."

"Why would you want me as your princess?" asks Faith, wearily. "I'm nothing special, why would you want some poor girl from the Enchanted Forest?" However when Peter turns to her with a wolfish grin, she could feel her stomach drop, wishing she didn't ask.

"My dear, you have a very special heart," answers Peter. "And that is why I chose you to be my princess."

"W-what are you talking a-about?" she stutters. Smirking, Peter rolls past her question as if she never asked at all.

"So what do you say? Would you like to stay and become princess?" he asks again, trying to charm her. Becoming princess does sound tempting, but this Peter seems way more dangerous than the one she thought she knew. Not only did her mind say no, but even her heart told her to return home, and that will be her answer.

"N-no, I'm sorry but I should go back," Faith answers slowly. "I-I don't know you." She braces herself, fearing he would become angry, but his smirk grows even wider at her answer.

"Oh?" he asks, as if challenging her. "Then would you follow me if someone you do know tells you to?" This time Faith narrows her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. Peter merely shrugs silently as the group of boys move to make way for another boy. She finally notices the appearance of the new boy when Pan's gaze shifts from her to him. "F-Felix?!"

"Hello, little sister," Felix says in a monotone voice with a smirk.

"There, now you do have someone you know," Peter adds. "If you stay, you can be reunited with your brother." He strolls up to her side and tilts her chin to force her to look at him. "Isn't that what you wished for these past years?" She nods, looking at her brother with a longing look. Oh how she missed him so, but is staying here worth it?

"P-please take m-me b-back," she stutters without realizing. Her eyes widen in horror when the words make their way to her ears and Peter's smirk warps to a snarl. Peter pushes her to the ground, causing her to shriek.

"Boys! Head back to camp!" orders Peter. "I'll take care of our little princess." Felix begins leading the boys back as Peter kneels down next to Faith, taking out his dagger. "You made me waste my time and magic bringing you here, and now you want to _leave_? Faith, you must be even more stupid than I thought! No one wastes _my_ time!" She gasps, feeling the cold blade against her neck. All she can do is follow the dagger's direction. As it gets closer and closer to her, Faith leans back until she is lying fully on the ground with Peter straddling her, one hand holding him up and one with the dagger on her neck.

"P-lease Peter, you're scaring me," she whimpers. The terror on her face simply fascinated him. It thrilled him to see the fear in her eyes.

"Good," he smirks. Faith lets out a sigh of relief when Peter finally gets off her, but the fear would not leave her chest. "Look Faith, I like you." Had anyone else said it, it would sound sweet, from Peter it sounded like a full threat. "So I'm going to give you one more chance."

"T-thank you," she stutters, but mentally face palms. Why is she thanking him? He's the reason she's here in the first place! But the way he glares at her just sent chills down her spine. In fact, her nervousness seems to amuse him, for he chuckles darkly again.

"We'll play a game," he states, walking behind her. A game? This sounds way too easy. She lets out a gasp of surprise when he suddenly kneels down behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Hide and seek." Such a simple game, but this is Peter. Who knows what he's capable of?

"What's the catch?" she questions. "Please, I just want to go home."

"Oh, you don't trust me, love?" Peter mocks, frowning. Seeing her doubtful look, he drops it and smirks again. "Well at least you're learning to be smarter. The catch is if you manage to hide from me for half an hour, you're free to go." He prances back to the front and sits down in front of her.

"And if you find me before that?" asks Faith, trembling while her heartbeat grows louder at their closeness.

"Then you will give up on your ridiculous wish to go home and stay in Neverland with me," Peter states, as if it's a simple thing to do. "Just like I offered you before, you will stay and become my princess."

"Then I don't want to play," Faith states, and begins standing up until Peter pulls her back down.

"That's no fun!" he exclaims, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Not playing is the same as forfeiting. I mean, I'm fine with that too, but where's the thrill in simply giving up?"

"But you have magic!" she protests, trying to get out of his grip. "You'll find me in less than two seconds!"

"Fine, then no magic and no Lost Boys, " Peter finalizes. Faith could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks when Peter begins whispering in her ear. "It'll be just you and me." His breath caresses her cheek softly and a chill runs up her spine when she feels her back against his chest.

"You can be lying for all I know," she whimpers, shivering as Peter rests his chin on a place between her neck and her shoulder. In fact, she can feel him trembling against her when he chuckles at her discomfort.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, princess," he replies, "but I always keep my promises." Not even waiting for her to respond, Peter pushes her off his lap and forces her to stand. "Now go, dear little Faith, you have five minutes to hide. Run." Without another word or thought, Faith lets her feet take her where they wanted. However despite how fast she runs, she cannot escape the sounds of Peter's cackle through the night.

* * *

Faith finally reaches the mid section of a tree, panting from her fatigue.

"That boy is psycho!" she gasps, trying to regain her breath. If she's correct, Peter should finish his counting any time soon, meaning she better be on guard. Faith remains in the tree for a good ten minutes before she hears footsteps. How did he find her so fast?! Faith grasps the branch in fear of him spotting her. Silence follows soon after and she holds her breath. Is he gone?

"Got you," a voice whispers in her ear and Faith shrieks as two arms wrap around her waist. "That was too easy, dearest." Disappointment runs through her body, realizing she's lost.

"Please, give me another chance," she begs, desperately trying to get away. A chuckle follows.

"I'm having fun, so why not?" Peter smirks and releases her from his 'hug'. Carefully, he helps her get down from the tree. "But first..." Before she can ask, Peter slashes Faith across the arm.

* * *

~Peter~

* * *

"But first..." he says. As quick as lightening, Peter unsheathes his dagger and slashes it across her forearm. Hearing that beautifully pained scream, Peter's smirk grows. That fear in her eyes is irresistible. Once she becomes his, he will definitely play games with her every day. He wanted her to stay and he needed her to stay. Another whimper escapes her lips and Peter could feel joy emitting inside him. Her trembling voice made him feel so content. Faith's submissiveness made him feel so powerful, and he loved it. Before he can understand his own actions, Peter presses her against the tree and firmly presses his lips on hers, only to be slapped off a few seconds later. The previous joy is now replaced by anger as he slashes her across the arm again.

Faith lets out another scream. There's that beautiful scream again. He's the predator and she is his prey. Seeing that fear in her eyes excited him. Currently Faith in on the ground, glaring at him despite the fear in her eyes as the blood spills on her white gown. For some reason to him, she looks so innocent yet the fear made him feel like she is seducing him. Now it's too fun for him to end the night. To give her another game, he quickly heals the scars on her arms, but leaves the pain.

"One, two, three, four," he begins counting and Faith doesn't waste a second before running off. "Run princess!" With that, he resumes counting.

* * *

~Faith~

* * *

Ignoring the pain on her arms and the strange feelings from Peter's kiss, Faith pushes herself past her limit. She uses the fear for him to fuel her energy, running to the end of the island.

"I have to escape," she whispers to herself. And that one line acts as her mantra as Faith scans the area for a hiding place.

"My, what's gotten you so frightened?" a feminine voice asks.

"Who's there?!" gasps Faith. Is it possible for Peter to transform himself into a woman? Then again, he said no magic, so this can't be him. Lost in her thoughts, Faith lets out a startled shriek when a hand wraps itself around her ankle.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," the lady in the water says sweetly. Faith rubs her eyes when she sees what looks like a fin in the water, making sure she isn't hallucinating. She's heard of mermaids before but to see on in person is so magical. This mermaid is beautiful. Her brown hair cascades down her back and seems so smooth. The mermaid's tail looks blue, but that is probably because of the water. "Hello?" Snapping out of her trance, Faith apologizes.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stutters. "It's just you're so beautiful and I forgot to think." Faith twiddles with her fingers as the mermaid giggles.

"That's fine," the mermaid replies sweetly. "Now what's wrong, darling? You seem flushed."

"Ready or not, here I come!" Peter's voice echoes through the forest. That's when Faith remembers their game.

"I'm being hunted down by Peter Pan! Please help me!" Faith pleads. The mermaid's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" she asks sympathetically. "Come with me underwater, I can make sure you won't die by Pan's hands!" Worry bubbles in Faith's stomach as the mermaid frantically tries to pull her in. She must know Peter or is very kind to try to save a stranger like Faith. Then something hits her.

"Wait, how will I breathe down there?" asks Faith, frowning. Suddenly the mermaid's kind smile morphs into a look of hunger. Her heart drops at the sight. What has she done?

"You won't," the mermaid retorts, smirking. "Sisters!" At her call, Faith gasps and fights the mermaid harder when three other mermaids emerge. Beautiful yet deadly.

"Drown her!" one of the cries, grabbing her other ankle. Faith begins comparing her choices right now. If Peter finds her, she'll be stuck here for who knows how long. However if she gives in to the mermaids, at least she'll be granted an escape route, a possibly long and painful escape route.

'Death is worth it,' Faith decides, and releases her hold on a boulder, allowing the four mermaids to drag her into the water slowly. However as the water rises to her head, she decides to take it back. "No, wait, I don't want to die yet! Someone help!" From past experience, Faith is loudest when she simply screams a high pitch, so that is what she does, hoping someone will hear. Before her mouth goes underwater, Faith cries out for the only person she can think of. "Felix!" Even under water, Faith continues to struggle. She wiggles around and manages to kick one of the mermaids in the face, releasing its hold on her arm. However there are still three left, and whenever she gets one to release her, the other three would swarm. Faith hears a noise from above, but at this rate, she can't tell where the sky is or which way is the bottom, for her struggle's caused her to be flipped around. The water burns her lungs and Faith can feel herself slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

~Peter~

* * *

"Faith!" he shouts and dives head first into the ocean. He had seen four mermaids attempting to drown her. How can she be so stupid as to trust a mermaid? Then again, she was probably desperate to get away from him. Peter sends an orb of magic at the five figures, sending the four mermaids away from his Faith.

"It's Pan! Swim!" gasps one of the mermaids, and the other three flee behind her. He smirks. If they think they're getting away that easily, they must be stupid. He casts another spell, sending all four to shore. With that settled, Peter kicks his way to Faith and pulls her to shore. He magically removes the excess water from her lungs before turning toward the mermaids with a glare. Without their defense in the water, the four are completely defenseless, just as he likes.

"Who's the one that targeted her?" he demands, walking toward them. His smirk is no longer there, but replaced with a horrifying snarl.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" one of the mermaids retorts with sass, but gasps in pain when Peter roughly holds her by the hair.

"Your tail is quite lovely, be a shame if something happened to it," Peter innocently threatens, trailing his knife up her scales. His fake smile strikes fear into her heart. "I won't ask again, who started this?" Fearing for her life, the mermaid in his hands points to her sister.

"It was Crystal!" she shouts. "Please, don't hurt us!" He pretends to think, dropping her hair.

"Hm, since you are the only truthful one, I'll let you die in a less painful way," Peter says, as if he's doing her a favor. Ignoring her pleads, Peter stalks behind her and rips her shadow out. The other three watch in horror as their sister lets out a blood curling scream before dropping limp. "Now, as for the one who started this, Crystal was it? You get the honor of returning to my camp with me."

"No please, please don't!" begs Crystal.

"Oh now you're afraid?" he mocks. "You should know better than touching something that belongs to me." Peter snaps his fingers and she is teleported to the Lost Boys' camp, leaving the last two sisters with Peter.

"What have you done to her?" one of the remaining girls demands, clawing at his leg. "Return her to us! Your girl is alive, give her back to us!"

"She's alive because I saved her," Peter points out, kicking her off. "If you want her back, go rescue her yourself. Now, it wouldn't be fun if I killed all of you and I need you to be a warning for any other mermaids who would even think about laying a finger on my princess." He stares at the blonde mermaid and kneels down next to her. "Congratulations. You two get to live, let me give you a gift before you leave." Their blood runs cold at his words. The blonde mermaid begins screaming as Peter begins cutting off several scales from her tail and slashing her arms.

"Please! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" the last mermaid begs. "Please! You can kill my sister, just please don't hurt me!" Peter can't help but chuckle at her betrayal.

"I have a better idea," he tells her and shoves a hand into her chest. The mermaid groans and pants as he pulls out a darken heart. Peter then proceeds to mock her. "You know, if Faith is to die, my heart would be crushed, you know if I had one." He pretends to think as he squeezes the heart slightly, causing her to groan in pain. "Let me show you how I'd feel." He begins crushing her heart slowly, prolonging it as long as possible. Finally the heart becomes dust and Peter wipes his hand of the disgusting filth on his hands. He turns back to the blonde mermaid again. "Go back to your home and warn all your worthless fish that if any of them dare to lay a finger on Faith, they will meet fates worse than your sisters today." The final mermaid nods and begins clawing her way through the sand to get back to the ocean, enduring every grain that gets stuck in her wounds.

Forgetting the mermaids, Peter picks up Faith and blinks them both back to his tree house. He sets her gently on the bed and waves his hand over her, healing any injuries she could've gotten from the mermaids. While he loved seeing her in pain or in fear, it had to be caused by him. If anyone else hurts her, they'd have hell to pay. She belongs to him, and only him. Faith was taught to hide her emotions, but Peter will be the one who can get her to see every kind of emotion on her face. No one is allowed to see her emotions except him.

"You're mine, princess." Peter pecks Faith's cheek softly before exiting his tree house.


End file.
